The Day After
by daffodil14
Summary: I've always felt there should have been one more chapter before the epilogue in DH. Story is set the day after the battle and fills in some of the gaps. Based on cannon and JKR interviews. One shot.


"Harry. You awake?" Silence and then a door closed, footsteps faded away. Harry was awake, but resolute not to get up. He knew he had to at one point, but he couldn't bare the thought. When Harry finally opened his eyes and glanced aside he saw that Ron's bed was empty. He pulled the blanket over his head and moaned. He couldn't face going down to the Great Hall for breakfast (or lunch, what time was it?). Everyone would be there. Everyone who'd survived. And they would blame him for all those that had not. The elation and joy about Voldemort's defeat would have subsided surely and be replaced by grief and devastation. Sleep would have brought everyone back down to earth. It was his fault that Mrs Weasley's heart was beyond broken. She'd been like a mother to him and he'd repaid her love and kindness by getting her son killed. He rolled onto his back, hands behind his head. It had happened before, he remembered. After Voldemort returned the Ministry had done everything in its power to discredit him. There were still Death Eaters at large, a fair amount undoubtedly working at the Ministry. Staring up at the ceiling he tried to ignore the rumbling of his stomach. Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Colin, they floated through his mind and he fought back tears. His brain registered a crackling sound. Dobby? His eyes welled up and a tear rolled down. Dobby was gone too. It was Kreacher who was standing at the foot of his bed. "Master Potter. Miss Weasley has sent me to check that you are awake. What should I tell her?" Harry knew he couldn't avoid it any longer and swung his legs over the edge of his bed. He winced. Every bone in his body seemed to hurt. "Do they hate me Kreacher?" Kreacher seemed to think and handed Harry clean clothes. "The house-elfs all think highly of Kreacher's master, but Kreacher does not know what wizards think of his master, Sir." Before Harry could say anything there was a faint pop and without looking Harry knew the house-elf had gone.

Reluctantly Harry stood up. It had been easier to face Voldemort in the woods than his friends and teachers right now. At least in the woods he had known what to expect. He walked to the door and for a moment, before opening it, he closed his eyes and gathered his strength. Casting his thoughts back to that night he knew now that his parents, Sirius, even Lupin would walk with him. A thought struck him, if Lupin could forgive him, then maybe the Weasleys would too. He exhaled, squared his shoulders and stepped outside of his dorm, ready to face the wizarding world.

"Hi." Ginny stood in the empty Gryffindor Common Room and greeted him shyly. Harry's heart skipped a beat. She was the person he wanted to see most of all, but dreaded most too and Harry was grateful to see she was alone. To his relief she was smiling. He couldn't help but smile too. "Hi." He stepped towards her and took her hands, she squeezed his. "Remember me?" What a question. How could he ever forget her? Overcome with emotion, he merely nodded and scrutinized her face for any sign of anger and rejection. But all he could see was love and something in the pit of his stomach unclenched. "Are you all right? Did they hurt you?" He had to know. Ginny shook her head slightly and inched forwards. Harry pulled her close and received the softest, most loving kiss. He returned it.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley." A stern voice had loudly brought them back down to earth. Harry and Ginny quickly stepped away from each other and faced Professor McGonagall. She looked tired, but there was a glint in her eye. "When you're ready, there are some people who would like to talk to you. Quite a few actually. May I suggest you choose to meet with the Minister first." She looked him up and down. "On second thought, you had better see Madam Pomfrey first." "I'm fi.." Harry tried to say, but McGonagall had raised her hand "Headmistress orders Mr Potter. Follow me." Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her with him. Like the common room the corridors were deserted, although there was rubble everywhere. "Where is everyone?" Harry asked Ginny. "Most parents have collected their children though some have stayed to clear up the grounds. Everyone who stayed is either outside, rebuilding the castle walls and bridge or in the hospital wing." Madam Pomfrey was busy tending to how many patients? Harry had never seen so many in the ward. He noticed Ginny walking over to a cabinet and taking a few bottles out. She walked over to a child Harry had never seen and gave him the contents to drink. Harry walked over to Ginny and asked her "When did you learn about this?" "Out of necessity Harry. The Carrows were in charge, so some of the older students learnt to heal." "Did professor Snape not stop them?" Ginny looked at him incredulously. "_Professor_ Snape? Really?" "He was on our side Ginny, he helped us..." But before he could explain more Madam Pomfrey interrupted him. "Mr Potter. Glad to see that you're alive. Please go behind that curtain, Minerva has asked me to make sure you are in a reasonably fit state before the Minister starts questioning you." So, he was in trouble with the Ministry, Harry thought with a sinking feeling. "Take your time Madam Pomfrey." "I would if I had any Mr Potter. But as you can see I'm quite busy." Thanks to me, Harry thought grimly but didn't say anything. He stripped down and told Madam Pomfrey he was ready. A look of surprise and shock passed briefly over her face before resuming its professional stance. With a a few flicks of her wand she cleaned him up, healing artificial grazes and broken ribs, vanishing bruises. Then she sighed. "That's all I can do for now dear boy." Her eyes resting on his chest. "Unfortunately, I can't do anything about that scar." Harry looked down and noticed another lighting bolt at the exact spot where Voldemort had hit him with the killing curse. He looked up at Madam Pomfrey when she spoke. "I assume that's where his curse..." Harry nodded, unable to speak, as he remembered. Madam Pomfrey overcome with emotion gave Harry a hug and then disappeared round the curtain. Harry heard her talking with McGonagall, but couldn't make out what was being said. Harry got dressed and slipped away walking across the ward to Ginny. She looked up from her work and Harry kissed her lightly on the cheek. "I have to go and see the Minister now. I'll see you later?" "You better!" she said smiling, looking at him with a wicked grin. Harry turned and walked over to McGonagall. When they left the ward she handed him a slice of toast. "I assume I'm correct in thinking you haven't eaten yet?" without waiting for an answer she continued "the Minister is waiting for you in my office. Mr Weasley and Miss Granger will join you as soon as I've found them. Whatever is said will remain between these walls, unless you choose otherwise. Do you understand Mr Potter." Harry wasn't quite sure if he did, but nodded his head. He didn't know how criminals were prosecuted in the wizarding world these days, was there still a Wizengamot?

"Harry" Kingsley's smile beat down on him. "Sit down". So Kingsley was Minister. Wow, Harry thought. When had this happened? Feeling more positive about the meeting now, Harry managed to smile. Kingsley had been on their side since the very beginning. It started to dawn on him that things might be al right. "How are you Harry?" the deep voice asked. "I'm not sure" Harry started hesitantly. "I mean, I'm tired and relieved and scared and confused and.." Harry couldn't stop now he started to voice his array of feelings. Kingsley listened, sometimes frowning, or shaking his head, but mostly nodding and patiently encouraging Harry to continue voicing his doubts and fears. When Harry had finished Kingsley spoke calmly and convincingly. "Everyone has learnt that love conquers anything and everything. Thanks to you, Harry, and your friends." Kingsley continued. "Yes, some people are very angry, but not with you Harry. You're not to blame for any of these deaths. Everyone who took part in the battle did it willingly and knowing full well the risks they were taking. Fred did too. Arthur and Molly know this and I'm certain will never blame you for his death."

Before Harry could reply the door to McGonagall's office opened and Ron and Hermione walked in. He felt better after listening to Kingsley and now seeing his friends. They had the biggest loved up grins on their faces. Harry was happy for them. "Minerva, could you ask Mr Longbottom, Miss Lovegood and Miss Weasley to join us in half and hour?" "Certainly Kingsley" and after a quick glance at Harry, reassuring herself that he was fine, she closed the door. "Ron, Hermione, welcome. Sit down, please." Ron and Hermione sat down, looking questioningly at Harry who noticed they were still holding hands. Harry shrugged his head, raising his shoulders slightly. The three of them looked at Kingsley when he started talking.

"I've insisted Snape's body be put in a secure room, until I have spoken to the three of you." Kingsley started. "Maybe you can tell me whose side he was really on. Dumbledore's or Voldemort's?" "Neither. He was on my mother's side." Harry said quietly and told Kingsley everything he had found out from Snapes memories in the Pensieve. "Very well" Kingsley nodded. "Speaking of the Pensieve, that brings me to the other reason I asked the three of you here. I'm sure you don't want to relive these past few months, so ,with your permission, I'd like to take your memory of the events to share with the Wizengamot in the Pensieve." Harry looked uncomfortable. He didn't want anyone to know about the elder wand, nor the other two hallows. It would be best for everyone if they remained a myth. He looked at Ron and Hermione and saw reluctance on their faces too. "I think it would be really helpful if we told you everything, Minister. Talking helps to come to terms with things." Hermione said. "Someone could write it down and we'd be happy to answer any further questions the Wizengamot may have." Kingsley nodded. "As you wish". With a flick of his wand Kingsley conjured a quill and parchment, not unlike the one Harry had seen Rita Skeeter use once, though he doubted this one would add its own thoughts and opinions.

After Harry, Ron and Hermione had told their story, from the wedding to the search for Horcruxes, about Luna and Dobby and all the events of the previous day and night, they felt exhausted. Anguish, understanding, shock, had alternated as they each filled in the gaps the other's didn't know about. Though it had been painful and difficult at times it had felt good to air it all. As usual Hermione had been right. Harry looked up and found the piercing blue eyes of Dumbledore, staring down on him through his portrait. Of course Dumbledore understood why Harry, Ron and Hermione had left out some crucial information and he gave Harry a wink. A knock on the door made Harry turn around.

Neville and Ginny stood in the doorway. Ginny was looking anxiously at Harry. Neville stood tall and proud. Luna, as always, wore a dreamy smile. "Ah", Kingsley said, "excellent timing. Do sit down. Minerva, if you could stay please." Extra chairs were conjured. Ginny sat down next to Harry while Luna and Neville sat on Ron and Hermione's right hand side. McGonagall walked over to Kingsley and joined him behind the headmistress' desk. "Before I hand over to Professor McGonagall there is just one more thing I'd like to say to you Hermione. I have received intelligence this morning that your parents have won a trip to London in a contest they didn't know they had entered." Hermione gasped and her hand flew over her mouth. Harry noticed tears welling up and realised fully how tough it must have been for his friend. "I believe", Kingsley continued, looking warmly at Hermione,"they are scheduled to arrive in two weeks time. Here are the flight details." Hermione was handed a white envelope by McGonagall. " How did you know?" Hermione whispered. "Well, after Molly confiscated some Extendable Ears I realised their potential. They are now standard equipment for all Aurors." "Wow, wait till I tell George and …" Ron stopped and swallowed "about that!" Kingsley turned to McGonagall and said "Professor, over to you."

McGonagall looked proudly at the six pupils sitting in front of her. "First of all we would like to thank you all for your contributions to the safekeeping of pupils, staff and creatures within Hogwarts. I've recommended you for the highest Award the school can give you: a Gold Award for Services to Hogwarts school." Harry felt pride rush through him. The portraits around the room burst into applause once again, just like the previous morning. McGonagall now beamed, raised her hand after a few minutes of cheers and took a small step back. When the noise had died down Kingsley offered his congratulations and then said. "A memorial is scheduled to take place on Saturday for all those who died defending the castle and I do hope you can all attend." Harry found Ginny's hand and squeezed is. Six heads nodded in agreement. "Harry, have you any thoughts on what we should do with Voldemort's body?" A wicked grin spread across Harry's face. "I know it would have made him really unhappy to be buried alongside his father in an unmarked grave." Hermione laughed "That's awful Harry." "Excellent" said Kingsley. "Harry, in light of the things you told me about Severus, I'd also like to have your input for a memorial service to honour him." Neville, Luna and Ginny looked incredulously at Harry, but Kingsley waved their concerns away "I'm sure Harry will fill you in later."

"Before you go, I'd like to know what your plans are for the future. As you are aware the Ministry is down on Aurors and there are still Death Eaters at large. With your help", Kingsley looked each of them in the eye, "we will catch each and every single one of them and they will all stand a fair trail." He paused, letting his words sink in. "Ron and Harry, as I recall both of you wanted to become Aurors?" Harry couldn't believe his ears and looking at the astonished face of Ron, neither could his friend. He'd been so preoccupied with the Horcruxes and Voldemort. He'd never given a thought about what to do next. Ron and Harry looked at each other and gave a high five. "I take it that's a yes then." Both nodded eagerly and stammered their thanks. "Hermione?" Kingsley asked. "Well, I guess Umbridge was right about something after all. I'm sorry to decline Minister, but I've decided to finish Hogwarts and study law." "Very well", Kingsley beamed, "make sure to talk to me after you've finished your studies. The Ministry needs good lawyers." Kingsley turned towards Neville, whose new found confidence, by the sounds of it had started to waver "If you're sure I'd be able to, Minister. My gran would be so proud". "Good. Welcome on board." Kingsley extended his hand to Neville and shook it. "Miss Weasley." Kingsley looked at Ginny. "I understand you are a very talented Quidditch player. Will you be pursuing a sporting career or join me at the Ministry?" "Thank you for the honour" Ginny began "To be honest, Minister, I'd like to finish my seventh year at Hogwarts and I'd like to decide what to do next year, if you don't mind." Harry felt a pang of disappointment. It would have been good to see Ginny every day. "I understand." Finally Kingsley turned to Luna "How about you Miss Lovegood. Do you want to finish your education first too?" "Oh yes, sir." Luna fervently nodded her head. "And after that I'd like to go travelling and locate some magical species who are believed to be extinct." Harry couldn't stop smiling. Typical, he thought. "Well, if ever you need any help, make sure to call me." After that Kingsley turned to McGonagall and said his goodbyes.

Harry now felt elated. The dread and fears he had woken up with were gone. Instead there was a tingling sensation in his body. Happiness, he thought, as he tried to place it. He turned to Ginny and kissed her. Things would be hard the next few months, but they would be all right.


End file.
